marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Brashear (Earth-616)
The Man of Marvels, The Blue Bomber of Battle | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , , ; formerly , , | Relatives = Marlene Frazier (Candace Brashear / Agent 314, wife, deceased); Max Brashear (son); Kevin Brashear (son); Adrienne Brashear (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Gem Theater, New York City, New York; formerly Kadesh; Washington, DC | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 230 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = with grayCategory:Grey Hair highlights (completely black in his youth) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Physics professor, adventurer; former Marine | Education = Ph.D.s. in electrical engineering and theoretical physics from Cornell University, military training from Montford Point | Origin = Human mutated by radiation generated by the then unstable event horizon to the Negative Zone | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago, Illinois | Creators = Kevin Grevioux; Mat Broome | First = Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I'd do whatever is right, wherever and whenever it needs to be done--and I wouldn't care what anyone thinks. Not anymore. | Speaker = Blue Marvel | QuoteSource = Age of Heroes Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Early Life Adam Brashear was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. From an early age it was realized that he was a child prodigy. He was a former fullback at Cornell University who graduated magna cum laude. He had Ph.D.s. in electrical engineering and theoretical physics. Korean War Brashear was a veteran of the Korean War, a member of the US Marine Corps with two Silver Stars. While in the Marine Corps he met Conner Sims, the friend he would later know as "Anti-Man." Project: Perseus Brashear later became the project lead on a scientific attempt to harness anti-matter through the creation of a "Negative Reactor" which created a bridge between the Negative Zone and the positive matter universe itself. This reactor would then allow for an almost unlimited source of clean energy by allowing devices to tap the energy generated by a stable event horizon balanced between these positive and negative universes. Due to the unexpected explosion of the reactor, both Brashear and Sims were subjected to mutagenic radiation generated by the then unstable event horizon. While Sims' body disassembled into energy, Brashear became a stable "antimatter reactor" and developed a set of superhuman abilities. Blue Marvel In 1962 Adam received the Presidential Medal of Freedom from President John F. Kennedy on the day the President asked him to retire; it had been discovered by the public that he is an African-American. As the Blue Marvel, Brashear wore a full-face helmet - but when it was damaged in a battle, his identity was revealed. A massive controversy ensued as the America of 1962 was too racist to accept a black super-man. The President reluctantly decided to ask Brashear to step back. Torn between myriad considerations, the Blue Marvel conceded. At some point, Adam studied a mysterious being called the Infinaut who made various attempts to manifest on Earth. He came back for one final mission and defeated the herald of an alien armada bent on enslaving the Earth. After that fight, he left the Medal of Freedom in the Blue Area of the Moon, where he first met Uatu the Watcher. His conversation with the Watcher was interrupted by the late arrival of the alien armada and he defeated them. The United States Government used this final mission to fake his death. The government later set up S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Marlene Frazier as Brashear's monitor under the cover name Candace. Frazier eventually became his lover, his wife and the mother of their two children. Brashear later became a tenured professor of physics at the University of Maryland. Mighty Avengers (1970's) In November 1972, Adam joined an earlier version of the "Mighty Avengers" a team formed by different people who came across each other while investigating the murder of a were-bat. When The Bear revealed the Deathwalkers led by Lichidus were behind this, the team officially formed to take them down. Kaluu tracked down the black magic used in the were-bat to a secret subway station below the City Hall. The Mighty Avengers then attacked the Deathwalkers before they could make their sacrifice. After Blade recovered the Talisman of Kamar-Taj, which was required to perform the sacrifice, Adam caused the subway to collapse above the Deathwalkers. With the Deathwalkers stopped, the team disbanded. Infinaut's Return In the Infinaut's second manifestation in 1998, Adam and his son Kevin used an anti-matter powered rig to interrupt it. Adam discovered that if Infinaut had manifested on Earth at his large size, he would've destroyed it. Anti-Man Connor Sims, the Anti-Man, was a radical who, partly because of his history with Adam Brashear, violently hated racism, and in his power-fueled insanity sought to eradicate it, and probably humanity right along with it. When Anti-Man returned and defeated the Avengers, Tony Stark tracked down Brashear and with the help of Reed Richards they come up with a plan to stop Anti-Man. After a surprise confrontation with Sims on the moon, Brashear was left unconscious. Later an extended fight with Anti-Man resulted in Candace Brashear's death. At the conclusion of their battle, Brashear took Anti-Man up to the edge of the ionosphere and siphoned off his remaining "anti-matter energy" which caused his waveform to permanently decohere and collapse. Afterward, Brashear returned to action as a full-time superhero. After a discussion with Uatu the Watcher, he traveled to Uzbekistan to help the Winter Guard subdue the extra-dimensional King Hyperion. Fear Itself Blue Marvel was exploring the Neutral Zone when he returned and discovered a submarine lodged into Kadesh, his undersea base. Both the Chinese and American forces blamed the other, and they seemed on the brink of war. Blue Marvel managed to save his anti-matter samples from being exposed to water, and relations between the Chinese and Americans returned to normal. Though Blue Marvel was left wondering how a submarine got into his Kadesh, he soon discovered that the sea dragon that was guarding the Serpent's undersea prison was responsible for sending a submarine into his base. Mighty Avengers Blue Marvel was seen with Uatu at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. After a one-sided conversation, he took up his costume and flew through Shuma-Gorath's head. He was able to heal Spectrum, who had been incapacitated by Proxima Midnight's spear. He was able to boost her powers temporarily and was among those Luke Cage declared Avengers. He remained in the team, while he spent most of his time still working in Kadesh. Blue Marvel brought the Mighty Avengers into a conflict against his son Max Breasher, who had been trying to open a portal to the Neutral Zone to rescue Kevin. Max, under the alias of Doctor Positron, lured his father and his teammates to his base in an island to activated a portal to the Neutral Zone in order to bring Kevin back. Kevin started emerging from the portal hideously enlarged and distorted as Max attempted but failed to stabilize the portal. Blue Marvel realized the only way to save him was to push him back, for which She-Hulk attacked Kevin until he went inside the portal once more so it could be deactivated without any risk. Some time later, Max reunited with his father in more calmly manner and informed Adam that he had managed to get rough coordinates of Kevin's location within the Neutral Zone, and Kevin communicated with him, warning him about the Beyond Corporation. When the Mighty Avengers confronted one of their agents, Adam and Max worked together to reprogram the portal Beyond Corporation used to enter reality and successfully bring back Kevin, who had been empowered by his exposure to the Neutral Zone. Kevin forced Beyond's agent back to the Neutral Zone, disappearing as well in the process. Blue Marvel and Max set out to try to reach out to Kevin again. Around this time, Adam and Spectrum started to develop romantic feelings towards each other, and slowly began a relationship. Ultimates When Captain Marvel proposed to Black Panther the creation of a government-sanctioned proactive task force with the purpose of looking into potential threats and solve them before they could become a problem to the Earth, T'Challa suggested having Adam in the team. Adam in turn suggested Spectrum, and also demanded that the team refrained from applying violent solutions whenever possible. During a mission in an attempt to explore what lies outside all of reality, the Ultimates stumbled upon Anti-Man in the Neutral Zone. Blue Marvel attempted to kill Anti-Man, in part because he had deemed him too dangerous and in part to avenge his wife, but Kevin persuaded him to spare Conner. Blue Marvel did and had Anti-Man brought onto the Abeona so that he and the Ultimates could fix him later on. The Ultimates' journey outside was cut short when their ship was destroyed by the strain it was enduring. Galactus saved the Ultimates' lives and returned them to Earth. After the second superhuman Civil War, the Ultimates were terminated by the government due to their differences on the source of conflict, the use of the precognitive abilities of the Inhuman Ulysses Cain. Regardless of their dissolution, the Ultimates would later on reassemble in secret at the request of Galactus in order to investigate the mystery of who had chained the embodiment of the Multiverse, Eternity. In the process of unveiling the mystery and helping defeat Eternity's jailer, the First Firmament, the Ultimates were absorbed into Alpha Flight, being reinstated as an openly sanctioned team. | Powers = Anti-Matter Energy Absorption Physiology: Theoretically, it seems to be the main source of Blue Marvel's power. This source of power is the energy released from anti-matter which derives from the inter-dimensional universe called the Negative Zone. Anti-matter is the same as normal matter except that the sub-atomic particles are the opposite charge. Therefore, anti-matter and normal matter cannot coexist without exploding. CERN recently made the first particles of anti-matter...apparently kept in a magnetically charged vacuum to keep it from coming in contact with normal matter. Nuclear fission releases energy with 1.5% efficiency; anti-matter releases energy with 100% efficiency. One gram of anti-matter contains the same energy as the bomb dropped on Hiroshima. One droplet could power New York City for a full day. Adam Brashear is the first human anti-matter generator and reactor. The experiment he gained his powers from renders his form unaffected from anti-matter. Blue Marvel was considered to be an Alpha Level Threat by Captain America (Sam Wilson) and Tony Stark. Superhuman Strength: Blue Marvel possesses vast levels of superhuman strength, capable of lifting excess 100 tons. He was seen as capable of effortlessly lifting the 1960 era's American warship Enterprise which weighs over 93,000 tons.Roughly 93000 tons as per http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(CVN-65) & http://www.nvr.navy.mil/nvrships/details/CVN65.htm The Blue Marvel is capable of greater feats of strength as when he effortlessly moved a meteor "easily the size of Arkansas." The Watcher states that Adam is capable of splitting the Moon into two with a blow. He was able to directly engage Iron Man, Ares, Wonder Man and Ms. Marvel in combat at the same time and casually overpower them. He is strong enough to push the Sentry to the limits of his strength and knock him into Earth's orbit with a single punch. He even managed to ultimately defeat in physical combat the powerful King Hyperion, who had slaughtered numerous other incarnations of Blue Marvel as well as heroes of multiple worlds (including Hercules, and Thor of his own Earth, as well as the Sentries, Hulks, Thors and Eternals of other worlds. When he and the Ultimates confronted their Earth-1610 counterparts he was able to defeat their Hulk with just one punch. Enhanced Mental Perception/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Blue Marvel possesses the ability to sense & comprehend things on levels that far exceed human capabilities. He can perceive different sensory spectra beyond the regular norm. Superior Spider-Man once likened him to being his own Electron Microscope, enabling him to see into Spectrum's damaged energy form in order to repair what Proxima had done. Later he would expand his consciousness further through one of his inventions to find out about the imprisonment of conceptual existence. Nigh Invulnerability: The Blue Marvel has survived a hydrogen bomb blowing up in his hands unfazed. He was capable of withstanding blows from a large collection of superhumans made up of Ms. Marvel, Ares, Iron Man, Wonder Man, and Sentry unharmed. Blue Marvel can also breathe and survive in space. He can also survive in a nuclear explosion without being harmed. Anti-Matter Manipulation: Blue Marvel can absorb and generate vast amounts of anti-matter energy for various effects. * Concussive Force Bolts: Blue Marvel can release anti-matter energy from his hands as bolts of concussive force. * Stun Bolts: Blue Marvel can project low-energy of anti-matter bolts that render human beings unconscious. * Energy Pulse: Blue Marvel can release all of his body's anti-matter energy as a massive omnidirectional pulse of devastating power. * Energy Manipulation: Blue Marvel was able to re-arrange the photons in Spectrum's body to stop the anti-photons from destroying her body and made her stronger and more powerful, strong enough to take down a tiny shadow of Shuma-Gorath. Flight: Blue Marvel flies by manipulation of gravitons, manipulation of magnetic fields, control of his absolute molecular movement, and utilizing his superhuman speed. Blue Marvel can fly far beyond supersonic speeds. He has been seen flying into space unaided under his own power. Longevity: Blue Marvel ages much slower and lives much longer than normal human beings. Matter Manipulation: Adam can also manipulate material bonds as well as he can control and manipulate anti-material and energy. Able to do so from the molecular to particle levels as he was capable of producing new particles to repair the damages to Spectrum's light form. * Energy Manipulation: Blue Marvel was able to re-arrange the photons in Spectrum (Monica Rambeau)'s body to stop the anti-photons from destroying her body and made her stronger and more powerful, strong enough to take down a tiny shadow of Shuma-Gorath. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: Adam Brashear is a genius in the field of theoretical physics and has made extraordinary strides in the study of antimatter. Trained Combatant: He has been trained by the US Marines in armed and unarmed combat. Athlete: Brashear is also a highly talented football player though he is out of practice. | Strength = Class 100+, Adam is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons easily. He is stated to be in the same league as the Sentry, Hulk, and Thor. Namor also stated that the only other beings who have hit him as hard as Blue Marvel were Hulk and Thor. | Weaknesses = Neutronium: Blue Marvel appears to be only weak against this substance from the Neutral Zone. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Kevin Grevioux based Blue Marvel on the concept of "What if Superman were black in the early 1960s, and how would the world react to him?" }} ** Regarding Blue Marvel's power level he also was quoted as saying "As long as I'm writing the character, he won't be so strong that he makes other characters look foolish. He is just in the same league as the Hulk, Thor, Superman, Sentry, Orion, J'onn J'onzz, etc. He's NOT above them." * In , Adam was stated to be 87 years old. * According to Reed Richards, Adam's intellect matches that of Doctor Doom. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Alpha Level Threats Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom Category:Multilingual Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence Category:Brashear Family Category:Korean War Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Interdimensional Travelers